


Our Song

by deadpoetspages



Series: Marauders One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Molly, Dancing, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Nervousness, References to David Bowie, Slow Dancing, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetspages/pseuds/deadpoetspages
Summary: A dance is coming up at Hogwarts. Does Remus have the courage to ask Sirius to go with him?
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Gideon Prewett (Harry Potter)/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Our Song

Remus has never felt so nervous in his life. Never. And the funny thing was, he wasn't doing anything. That was the problem. He was doing nothing. And he knew he had to do something. Or else someone else would do that something before he did. And then he would miss his chance. But...he didn't want to!

He was sitting between Dorcas and Lily, a few yards away from the Black Lake. He, Lily, Dorcas, Giselle, Marlene, Mary, Alice, and Molly were enjoying the unexpected warmth of the sunny March day. In fact, it was so nice Remus had ditched his usual sweater and was instead wearing only his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Most boys would be embarrassed, hanging out with so many girls. And, honestly, he sometimes was. But more often then not, he enjoyed their company and the trust they gave him to include him in private conversations and keep their secrets.

They were aimlessly chatting and that was when Remus sensed danger. There was one topic he had to avoid at all costs. One topic he knew they would inevitably discuss. He kept trying to guide the conversation away from said topic. When Alice brought up the styles of dress robes, he changed the subject to how especially stupid Malfoy's hair looked today. When Marlene started teasing Molly about Arthur, he quickly complimented Dorcas on her choice of lipstick. However, just like he knew it would, the topic was brought up, much against his will.

"So," Giselle said casually, quickly stealing a bit of chocolate from Remus and sticking it in her mouth (Remus glared at her and Molly flicked her). "Who's going with who to the dance?"

Remus groaned while the girls smiled in anticipation. 

Mary put her arm around Dorcas. "My girl, of course."

"Hey! You didn't even ask me!" Dorcas objected.

"I thought I just did?" Mary said, genuinely confused. Dorcas rolled her eyes and smiled all the same.

"Has Frank asked you yet, Alice?" Lily inquired, looking past Remus.

Alice shook her head. "We're just friends, really...he doesn't like me like that..."

Remus laughed, "If you and Frank are 'just friends' than James is a straight O student....speaking of James," he nudged Lily. "You have something to share, miss?"

Lily sighed in exasperation. "Oh my God, Remus, shut up!"

"What?" Marlene looked excited. "No! Lily, you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Molly asked.

Lily threw Remus a dirty look. "Look, Potter asked me out and, just to shut him up, I said okay but-"

Mary's mouth made a wide O. "Lily! You didn't! Shut up Giz, it isn't funny! What the hell?"

"I think its great," Remus said, smiling, but hoping against hope no one turned their attention to him. 

Mary had to talk over Giselle's loud laughter. "Yeah, well, you're the dork's friend. Lily, I can't believe you gave in!"

Lily shrugged, "Its not like I can't ditch him if he gets too annoying. Severus will be there if I - oh stop making that face!"

Remus, Mary, and Giselle had all pulled a face at the mention of Severus. Lily rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She looked directly at Remus.

Oh shit...he swallowed. "I'm, er, gonna go back up to the -"

"Oh, no you don't!" Lily grabbed his arm. "Who are you going with, Mr. Smartiepants?!"

He shrugged off her grip. "No one, I'm -"

Molly cut him off, "What do you mean, no one? I didn't put you in Sirius together in study group for nothing!"

Remus felt the hear rise in his face. Merlin, why did he allow himself to share company with such nosy, gossiping, meddlesome girls? 

Giselle tried to rest her elbow on Remus, but failed. "Hey, slouch so I can reach you, Moony!" Remus obliged with an exasperated sigh. "Thank you," she said, smugly. "Honestly you act as if there is nothing between you and Padfoot!"

"Wait a sec, which one is Padfoot again?" Dorcas asked.

"Sirius," Mary said. "Just use your real names, Giz. Your not the 'Mariners' to us."

"Marauders!" Giselle and Remus corrected her.

"Whatever."

"And there isn't anything between Sirius and I...you guys know that..." Remus looked away and set his eyes on the rippling water.

"Your right, there isn't," Molly said, lightly. "But there should be."

"Oh not a chance, " Marlene said slyly, winking at the other girls. "Remus isn't Sirius's type. You should have seen Sirius and I the other day in the broom closet -"

"What?!" Remus looked up, alarmed, and stared at Marlene.

"Oh, yes, Sirius couldn't possibly like boys, not with the way he held me and kissed -"

Remus's eyes grew wide and the blood drained from his face. "You...you and Sirius...?"

"Mhm," she smirked.

"But you said...I told you I...I liked him and you said..."

Marlene pointed at him in pure triumph. "Aha! You admit it!"

Realization dawned on Remus as Giselle laughed hysterically, joined by Marlene, Mary, and Lilly. Even timid Alice chuckled.

"You little shit!" Remus cursed, glaring at Marlene. Then he too laughed, shaking his head. "You little shit!"

"Seriously though," Dorcas said, "you need to go to the dance with him."

Molly nodded fervently in agreement. "Yes! It would be soooo adorable!"

"I'm not going to ask him," Remus sighed. 

"Why not?" All the girls said, simultaneously. 

Remus looked around at them, grinning slightly. They admired their concern on the subject. He knew how important it was to Molly. Knew Alice "shipped" them. Knew Giselle's dependency on the whole "Wolfstar" thing. But...all he could imagine at the thought of asking Sirius out was his friend looking at him in confusion, and then realization...he would know...know that his best friend and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin, was completely in love with him.

"Because...I can't loose him."

⭐

"Look, I'd loose him!"

James threw a pillow at Sirius. "Stop being a pussy! I asked Lily out, now its your turn!"

"Yeah, well, you ask her out twenty times every day. I have never even hinted to Remus that I like him...not like that!"

"Yeah, and that's fucked up," James snapped. "How come you tell Peter and I your gay as Mercury and you hide it from Moony. That's just wrong."

"You and Pete are okay with it though," Sirius throwing the pillow back. "Keep your filthy pillow, it smells like Snivillus's feet."

James laughed. "And how do you know what Snivillus's feet smell like?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "I imagine it smells like Bellatrix's breath."

The two boys rolled over with laughter at their own ridiculous joke. They were still laughing when the door opened.

"Don't bother telling me what's so funny," Remus said, peeling off his shirt. "I don't want to know."

Sirius's laughed subsided considerably the moment Remus took off his shirt, making James laugh even harder. It also didn't help that Remus was soaking wet and shaking his head to dispel water droplets from his hair.

"You stink, mate," James chuckled.

"Yeah, that happens when Mary pushes you the Lake." 

James roared, "What'd she push you in Lake for?!"

Remus glowered at him and muttered, "...nothing..."

Sirius threw him a blanket, "Here, Rem."

Remus caught it. "I have my own, you know."

"Yeah, well, that one's warm."

"Because you had your ass on it," James snickered.

Sirius glared at James who returned the look with a smug grin and the finger. Remus, however did not notice. He instead wrapped Sirius's blanket around him and muttered a small "thank you", avoiding facing either of them. At this observation, Sirius looked questioningly at James as if to ask What's up with him? James shrugged and made a heart with both of his hands and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Which made Sirius jump on top of James to stop Remus from seeing as he turned around.

Remus raised an eyebrow and then shook his head, "You are both so weird."

⭐

The Gryffindor girls, save for Giselle, and Remus were together again, this time walking from Charms. The Marauders and the girls had practically launched WWlll, fighting over who would have him at lunch. Mary, Marlene, Lily, Dorcas, Alice, and Molly had beaten James, Sirius, Peter, and Giselle. James claimed it was an uneven row, six against four but Remus was pretty sure it was just girl power. 

Sirius and he had been on good terms, nothing out of the ordinary. Remus wished it wasn't so...normal between them. If there was any...feeling between them there was sure to be tension or something. But nothing...nothing at all.

Marlene leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Okay, I got the scoop. Three girls asked Sirius to the dance and he said no to each of them."

"Can we please not talk about this? Let's talk about Molly's boy problems for once, not mine."

"Molly's boy problems? What boy problems? I think we all know exactly what Molly's future looks like."

Molly overheard and looked at Remus and Marlene, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Remus smirked and tugged Molly's hair playfully. "It means we all know that within the next year you and Arthur are totally tying the knot."

Molly slapped his hand away and elbowed his ribs, but she was smiling pleasantly. 

Lily started listing couples, counting on her fingers, "Molly and Arthur, Giselle and Gideon, Jules and Sirius's brother-"

"Regulus," Remus supplied.

"-Regulus, Alice and Frank-"

"We're just friends!" Alice objected.

"-Mary and Dorcas, Marlene and...whoever-"

"Lily and James?" Remus hinted hopefully.

"In you and Potter's dreams, Lupin....and Sirius and Remus," she finished.

"Like Alice said, 'we're just friends,'"

Mary scoffed, "If 'just friends' means you want each other in bed than, sure your just 'friends.'"

Remus blushed, "We're just fifteen, Godric, Mary!"

She shrugged, smiling, and pulled Dorcas close.

Molly straightened up and looked at Remus squarely. "Okay, Remus, you ARE going to ask Sirius." Remus opened his mouth to object. "AT LUNCH!" She insisted. "And no backing out!"

Remus turned to Lily and then Dorcas for help. Neither defended him. Marlene snickered. "Mother Molly has spoken!"

With a long heaving sigh, Remus glanced over at Sirius, walking besides James and Giselle. Sirius caught his eye and winked playfully. Remus quickly looked away, feeling pink tinge his cheeks.

The moment the sat down in the Great Hall, the girls kept pushing him to go over and ask Sirius. He was able to resist for awhile. And then Giselle came over and he knew all hope was lost. 

"Merlin! Fine! Fine! But I blame all of you if he says no...crazy women..." That last remark made Mary throw a dinner roll at his head. He threw it back as he got up and walked over to where Sirius, James, Peter, and Frank were sitting.

"Aye, Remus!" James waved. Remus looked back at the girls. They were all leaning over for a good look, smiling, and giving him thumbs up. "Did you finally escape from the girls?"

Remus turned back to face them. He was talking to James but kept glancing at Sirius. "They weren't exactly holding me hostage."

"Wanna sit?" Peter asked, gesturing to the seat beside him.

"No, I'm fine...actually I was going, well, I wanted to ask Sirius something."

"What up?" Sirius asked, turning his bright grey eyes on Remus.

With Sirius's gaze on him, Remus suddenly felt very self conscience. His uniform was a bit to small, he knew, and definitely threadbare. His parents had bought it at a secondhand store, and by now Sirius probably knew that. It wasn't exactly a secret that the Lupin's were poor. 

"Um..." He fidgeted with the hem of his cardigan. "Well, I was just wondering if you had a date to the dance yet."

Sirius looked at James who grinned widely at him. He looked at Remus, "No. No, I don't have a date...do you?"

Remus opened his mouth, then...God, he froze. Why did he freeze? His brain didn't seem to be working, his heart had stopped beating, his throat felt dry. "I..." he said awkwardly. "I...I am, I mean, I do."

James, Peter, Frank, and Sirius's eyes all went wide. 

"Are you for real?" James asked.

"W-with who?" Sirius asked.

Remus's mind kicked itself one. Who didn't have a date...yes! He knew- "Marlene."

Peter's jaw dropped. Franks saw this and nudged him. James too looked shock and earned a punch from Frank as well. Sirius did not show any signs of shock. He merely stared at Remus, every spark of hope in his eyes, gone.

Frank smiled at Remus, "Good for you." But he felt so bad for Sirius. It was better Remus left as soon as possible. 

Remus forced a smile. Forced it extremely hard. "Well, I'm going to just...go back over...yeah..." And as soon as he could, he left quicker than anyone could say bowtruckle.

Every eye looked at Sirius. James, his smile wiped away, reached out to touch Sirius's shoulder. Sirius stood up suddenly. "I gotta go."

Molly, Mary, Lily, Giselle, Alice, and Dorcas watched as Sirius literally ran out of the Great Hall. They all exchanged confused glances. Alice bit her lip, glanced at Remus, who was walking back with his head low, and whispered to the others, "Do you think we were wrong?"

"No way!" Marlene said, "Sirius is head over heels for Rem, he has to be!" 

"Yeah, but what if he isn't?" Dorcas muttered. 

Silence followed this statement as well as a uncertain "shiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt" from Giselle.

Remus made his way over and sat down, cheeks flushed, staring ahead like a statue. Everyone present stared at him. 

"Remus..." Lily started.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

Remus turned to look at them, though it seemed as though he wasn't really seeing them. His eyes looked empty and he looked as though he was staring past them. "He's not going with anyone to the dance."

"So you asked him?!" Molly squealed hopefully.

Remus slowly shook his head.

"Wait, you didn't ask him?"

He bit his lip. Giselle smacked him lightly. "What the hell? Then what happened?"

He swallowed and looked at here mournfully. "I told him I was going with Marlene." He hid his face in his hands.

Marlene looked scandalized, "Excuse me?"

"He asked me if I was going with anyone and it just...slipped out!"

"He probably asked you that because he wanted to go with you!"

Remus groaned. Alice patted him on the back. 

Molly crossed her arms. "I can't believe this."

Remus took his hands away and looked at them. His eyes were red and searching. "I couldn't! I just...couldn't! He would laugh at me or pity me or...or...I just couldn't ask him."

"Well, you sure aren't going with me!" Marlene said, crossing her arms like Molly.

Lily and Molly both glared at her insensitivity.

"What? I was going to ask Davy."

Dorcas and Giselle joined in their dirty looks.

Marlene said nothing.

Suddenly she threw her hands up, giving in. "Okay, I'll go with Remus. Davy's eye freaks me out anyways."

⭐

The day of the end of term dance had come. Sirius was in dress robes of deep scarlet, his hair slicked back. Honestly, he didn't know why he bothered. Remus would be dancing with Marlene, apparently, James would be engrossed with Lily, Peter would be trying to impress Bertha, who he had a major crush on. Even Snivillus had a date with Emma Vanity, the ugly Slytherin Quidditch captain. Sirius would be on the sidelines, watching it all. He should have said yes to one of those girls who asked him out. They were nice, after all. But he wasn't truly interested and had been hoping against hope that Remus would ask him or that he would work up the courage to ask Remus.

Alas, it was not to be. Marlene had beaten him. Sirius had always been on good terms with Marlene. She was fun and had a good sense of humor. But now that she was going with Remus...why, Sirius saw now that she was just a boyfriend stealing, no good, scarlet woman who wore too much tasteless makeup. Not that Remus was ever his boyfriend but...nevertheless...

"You ready mates?" James looked around, beaming, and looking unusually sophisticated in his inky green robes. Sirius noticed his hair was more messy than usual, a sign that he had attempted to comb it back but had failed miserably. No wonder Fleamont had created that hair potion. 

Peter gave a thumbs up. He had simple robes of an off-black, that were slightly to long and hung awkwardly on him. Remus did not look at Sirius. Sirius, however, was certainly looking at him.

To the untrained eye, Remus wasn't particularly stunning. But Sirius saw how special every aspect was. Remus's robes were an aged brown, that might have been fashionable thirty years ago. But Sirius had witnessed Remus pouring over these same robes for hours and carefully mending them. The robes he was wearing had been much worse for wares when he had first gotten them. And two scares on Remus's neck that were newer and, to him, unsightly had been covered up by liberal amounts of concealer. Sirius knew Remus would have loved to cover all the scars on his face, but he had done this before and had been teased even more than when his scars were visible. Sirius wished he could be more confident in everything that was apart of him. Because every scar, every patch in his robes was Remus, pure and beautiful.

Remus sparred a glance at Sirius but quickly tore his gaze away. Sirius was looking right at him. In the corner of his eye, the crimson of Sirius's robes made him smile. Even within the walls of Hogwarts, where he already shone like a star, he stood out boldly. And he probably didn't even know it. Sirius didn't even know how outgoing he was, how stunning. It came so naturally to him. Remus could see that Sirius wasn't perfect but even in his imperfection he took in his stride. 

"Padfoot? Moony?" 

Both boys looked up at the sound of their nicknames. James was looking at them expectantly. "You ready?"

"Oh, yeah," Remus said with a small laugh. "Sorry."

"Lets go..." Sirius muttered moodily, walking past his three friends.

James and Peter both looked at Remus who shrugged, "What?"

Neither answered, they merely followed Sirius.

⭐

The party was great. Even Sirius, who watched Marlene and Remus almost the whole time, was able to enjoy it. Halfway through, James earned a slap in the face from Lily and she had gone to visit with Alice and Frank, meaning James came to hang out with Sirius. 

"So, what'd you do this time?" he asked.

James shrugged, "It's not like I've never tried to kiss her before. She acts like she isn't used to it." He eyed the back of Lily's snow white dress longingly as she chatted with Frank. "Also," he continued, looking at Sirius. "Stop starring at Remus and Marlene. It's weird."

"I'm not starring at them," tearing his eyes away from where the two stood.

"Yeah, sure your not," James looked pityingly at Sirius. "You'll get over him."

Sirius shook his head. "Not anytime soon. I love him."

"Sure, you will, you-wait, what?"

Sirius closed his eyes tight. "I need some firewhiskey bad." He looked back at Remus, who was listening to something Marlene was whispering in his ear. He smiled wide and kissed her cheek, making Sirius cringe. "I think I'm going to head out."

"Oh, come on stay for a-"

"No, I'm off. See ya later."

Sirius turned his back and headed to the exit. He did not see Marlene walking over to Fabian, who was the acting disk jockey, and ask him something. 

He was almost to the doors when a voice came from behind him. 

"Wait! Sirius!"

At the sound of his name, Sirius looked over his shoulder. Remus was walking speedily after him. 

"What?" Sirius asked him, not meeting him eyes, 

Remus came to a halt in front of him. "Look, I'm...well, I'm sorry for what I am about to say but...I...well..."

Sirius crossed his arms and waited. Remus's smile wavered,

"Er..."

"Are you going to finish your sentence or can I leave now?"

Remus looked anxiously back to where Marlene and Fabian stood. Marlene was giving him a thumbs up. This seemed to restore his courage.

"I just wanted...to ask you for a dance."

At that moment, the fist notes of the best song Sirius had ever heard came on. He remembered a time, four years ago, Remus playing this exact song for him and Giselle on his Muggle record player. How he had instantly connected wih the melody...how Remus had given him that connection.

_Ground control to Major Tom..._

"You...want me to dance with you?" he asked uncertainly.

Remus nodded.

_Ground control to Major Tom..._

He held out an inviting hand. 

Sirius looked at it. 

_Take your protein pills and put your helmet on._

"I'm not a good dancer," Sirius said weakly.

Remus smiled. "I'll lead.

_Ten..._

Sirius took Remus's hand and took a step closer.

_Ground control to Major Tom..._

Remus put an arm around him, carefully, as though worried he might break Sirius.

_Nine...eight...seven..._

_Commencing countdown, engines on..._

They started swaying to the music, Sirius dared to lean in further into Remus's hold.

_Six...five...four..._

"I'm sorry about the other day...I...I tried to ask you..."

"Ask me what?"

"Ask you to the dance."

_Three...two..._

Sirius looked up. "You were going to ask me."

Remus smiled. "I chickened out...I'm sorry."

"But, Marlene...your not really..." Realization came to Sirius and he smiled. "Oh..."

Remus looked back, sheepish.

_Check ignition, and may God's love be with you..._

"Thanks for asking me now." Sirius said, catching James and Lily in the corner of his eye, talking excitedly and pointing at them.

Remus looked at him with sincerity, "Well, this is our song."

_One..._

_Blast off._

**Author's Note:**

> Th Original Characters featured in this fic are not my own. Giselle Evans is my daughter's OC, and Jules is one of my friend's OCs.


End file.
